


Loki's Angel

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU where Tom and Loki are twins, All the Smut, Angels, F/M, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something I wrote for a friend.  Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for a friend. Enjoy ;)

Tom unlocked the door to his room. When he entered, he didn't bother getting undressed, just flopped on the bed, shoes and all and groaned out loud.  It had been a long day of public appearances and interviews.  The new Thor movie was soon to be released and he also had some other projects he was promoting so his schedule was filling up.

He closed his eyes as he thought that considering how crazy things were getting, the only time he got a breather was when he went to bed.  Exhaustion was his new bed mate, and honestly, that did him just fine, thank you very much. 

"Really, Thomas?"

He jerked up, eyes snapping open.  Loki was propped against the wall a devious smirk on his lips.  Tom blinked slowly at his brother. 

"What're you doing here?" His tone was slightly waspish.  The god chuckled low.

"That's a nice how do you do."

Tom frowned.  "If you're just going to be antagonistic, please leave...I don't have the energy for your nonsense."

Loki softened his stance, which was somewhat difficult for him.  "Nissa's on her way here."

Tom sat up eyebrows lifting.  "Oh?" He smiled a little as he thought of how she had visited him at each of the hotels he was staying at so far on this trip.

Loki nodded slowly.  "Yes.  So I thought I would take advantage..."

"I'm surprised you haven't shown up sooner."

Loki laughed softly.  "I've been busy..."

"Of course you have..." Tom rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed and started unlacing his dress shoes.  Loki lifted an eyebrow at the scorn in his brother’s tone.

“Nothing bad, I promise you, brother.”

Tom muttered, “Nothing good, I bet.”

Loki shook his head.  “I enjoy my life, that’s no crime.”

There was a soft knock at the door, interrupting them.  Loki glanced over and willed the lock open. It swung inward.  Nissa stood there, looking a little surprised.

"Loki?"

The god grinned, flashing perfect white teeth.  "Hello, my angel..."

Nissa tilted her head to the side before stepping into the room.  "What are _you_ doing here?"

Loki smirked as he looked toward Tom.  The actor was pulling off his socks as he glanced up and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey.  Loki thought he'd drop in and see me."

Nissa walked over to Tom and leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek, then she put her purse down on the night stand and turned to face the other male.

"You knew I was coming." 

Loki chuckled.  "You're not coming, yet."

Nissa's eyebrows shot up at his choice of words.  "You going to make me?"

"That's the plan, my angel."

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “What if I just want to spend time with Tom?”

Tom laughed softly, “You won’t be able to deny him, Nissa.”

Nissa’s lips twitched.  “We could always go find another room, Tom.”

Loki growled low moving into her space.  “You will not leave this room.”

Nissa glared at him, drawing herself up to her full height, which was still frankly a lot shorter than the god.  But, she would not be intimidated. 

“I’ll stay, but only because I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You want to know how your children are doing.” Loki’s smiled softened once more.  She nodded tightly, not wanting to give him anything more than that.  The god inclined his head at her.  “They are doing well.  Missing you, though.  You must needs visit Asgard again someday.”

Nissa smiled softly, nodding a little.  “I will.  When I can get away…been working two jobs.”

Loki nodded and leaned in close; he saw the shiver that ran through her as he made his move.  She stood her ground, though, chin lifted as her lips parted ever so slightly.  He could smell her sudden arousal. 

He smirked.  “You want something.”

Nissa’s jaw tightened as she evidently didn’t want to admit anything to the god.  Tom stood up, causing her to turn her attention back to him.

”You want him, Nissa.  I need some food.” Tom smirked.  “So, I’m going down to the restaurant.  Come join me when you’re done.”

Before Nissa could protest, he walked out the door, leaving her alone with his brother.  She swallowed hard before shifting her gaze back on the god.  Now that they were alone she realised that he was not dressed in his Asgardian robes.  Instead he was dressed simply in more Earth-like garb, evidently to blend in with the ‘locals’. 

“You look like Tom,” she murmured, a little nervous.  Loki smirked, not unkindly.

“Well, we are twins, my angel.”

Nissa’s brow furrowed.  “I am not your angel, Loki.”

“No?” He stepped in close, crowding her.  She gasped.  He didn’t let her pull away, cupping her chin firmly in his left hand.  “I beg to differ…” He dragged his thumb across her cheek bone; a possessive gesture. 

She actually growled at him.  “I belong to no one, Loki Laufeyson.”

He chuckled low, an evil sound.  “You know that isn’t entirely true…” He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers.  Nissa blinked but found she couldn’t pull away; the taste of his lips against hers was intoxicating.  

She moaned but then thought, what the Hell are you doing, Norris… She extricated herself from Loki’s grasp and backed up against the door.

“No.  Loki.  I came to see Tom.”

Loki lifted an eyebrow.  “I came to see you.  Would you really deny me?”

Nissa faltered in her resolve.  It had been a long time and she did miss him.  However, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he caused such thoughts in her mind. 

Loki growled.  “You forget I can get into your mind.”

Nissa scoffed, “I forget nothing.” 

Loki was on her in a split second; she gasped as he gripped her hair, pulling her head back slightly, forcing her to arch her body against his.  She trembled at the roughness of his actions.  He smirked, pressing against her. 

“You’ll not forget tonight…” 

Nissa allowed a moan to escape her parted lips as he slid his free hand along her side.  He smirked as he kissed her hard on the mouth coaxing her to open to him.  Lips parting, she groaned as her hips shifted against his her arousal becoming more evident as moments passed.  Loki growled as he tightened his hand in her hair.

"Wait for me," the command was sure.  Nissa didn't bother protesting just allowed her body to relax into his. 

He kissed at the corner of her mouth then along her jaw as he tugged at her hair, manoeuvring her body so he could undress her.  She whimpered slightly as he tugged her blouse open, not bothering with the buttons then dragged her pants from her legs, growling low.

"Loki...I need those..."

Loki snorted as he tossed them aside.  "You don't need them right now." He pressed her firmly against the wall, drawing both of her arms above her head and pinning them with one hand.  He released his hold on her hair and held her still by her wrists, using his body to prevent her from moving. 

Nissa trembled more, her breaths coming faster as she felt her body responding to his closeness. 

“Loki…” she didn’t want to beg, but she realised she needed him to take her.  Or more importantly, she needed anyone to take her...

The god chuckled low, eyes raking over her flushed form.  “You will not deny me now.” 

Nissa just groaned in reply and tried to buck to him.  He growled low, rocking his hips back against hers. 

“Wait…” He slid his pants off, taking his time.  Nissa grumbled, impatient to get started.  He chuckled and pressed against her again, rubbing slowly.  She tilted her head back, just feeling.  He grasped her hips firmly and rocked hard.  She gasped as he spread her wetness around the head. 

"So wet for me..."

Nissa moaned, lifting a leg onto his hip, opening herself more to him.  Loki grunted and pushed into her.  She closed her eyes, just allowing herself to feel him as he filled her completely. 

Nissa locked her leg around his waist pulling him in more.  Loki growled as he moved slowly, nuzzling into her neck.  His breath was hot against her skin.  She quivered, breath hitching at the sensations he wrought from her body as he pumped firmly.  Then she hooked her fingers in his dark locks, rocking against him, encouraging him to move harder.  Loki obliged with a snarl.

"Loki..." Nissa managed only his name as he brought her slowly to her peak.  He slowed and kissed her hard, growling.  She groaned and clamped down hard as he moved firmly, stimulating her deep inside. 

"Fuck..."

"That's the idea," Loki grunted as he increased his movements.  Nissa panted as she clenched more, sneaking one hand down between their legs so she could rub herself to the finish. 

The god snarled but kept up the rough pace even as she came with a cry.  He smirked and kept up his hard movements.  Nowhere near close to his own climax. 

Nissa moaned as she was unable to come down as he seemed intent to build her up again.  The feelings were so intense that she felt that she was going to burst into flames… Loki rode her in a relentless wave, grunting as he ran his palms over her breasts.  She groaned, arching to his hands.

“Loki…”

He chuckled, kneading her breasts as he moved faster.  “Clench more, my angel…I am close.”  Nissa obliged, rolling her hips to his.  Loki, slowing his motions, looked down into her eyes a smirk playing on his lips. 

Nissa glared up into his eyes, clenching on him deliciously.  He let out a groan, rolling his hips in response to her movements. 

“Fuck…angel…close…”  He slid a hand down between their tightly joined bodies and stroked over her clit with the pad of his thumb.  Nissa cried out, bearing down on him as he rode into her, finally releasing as she did.  She trembled on him as they both came down. 

His chuckle as she leaned her head on his chest sent vibrations through both their bodies.  Running his fingers through her hair, Loki waited for her to look at him. 

Nissa, blinking at him, said, “I’m still not your angel…”

Loki’s lips curved into his characteristic smirk.  “Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better.”

She slapped his chest, no conviction in the action though.  “Let me go…”

He stepped away from her, tilting his head a little to the side.  She glowered at him as she rearranged her clothes.  But, as she was putting her shoes back on, she paused and met his gaze, brow furrowing. 

“Will you be sticking around?”

Loki said, “If you want me to.”

She continued to frown at him as she grabbed her purse.  “Join us for dinner.”

Loki smirked.  “Is that a request, my angel?”

She gave a curt nod, stalking to the door.  “Not your angel, Loki.”

Loki just chuckled some more, following her out, and knowing otherwise. 


End file.
